Bill Viola
__Notoc__ thumb|400px|right|Bill Viola et Kira Bill Viola plasticien américain né à New York le . Bill Viola s'est principalement illustré par la création de monumentales installations et est un des pionniers de l’art vidéo. Parcours Bill Viola étudie les arts plastiques à la Syracuse University de New York mais, n'étant pas à l'aise dans les cours qu'il trouve trop traditionnels, il rejoint une section créée par le professeur Jack Nelson pour les élèves inadaptés aux autres sections, "l'expérimental studio", où il entre en contact avec la vidéo. Plus intéressé par la musique que par l'image, il suit des cours de musique électronique sur synthétiseur, ce qui lui permet d'appréhender le signal électronique comme un matériau avec lequel il peut travailler. Fasciné par la « continuité du signal vidéo par rapport à l'attente qu'induit le développement de pellicule », il aborde ainsi la vidéo en termes de signal et non d'image. Totalement enthousiasmé par ce nouvel outil, Viola dit avoir fait en 1973 plus de bandes que durant n'importe quelle autre année. En 1972, il commence à mettre en place des installations vidéo en utilisant des moniteurs, puis des projections de ses vidéos sur de grandes surfaces dès 1973. Viola participe à cette effervescence qui entoure le tout nouvel art vidéo dans des manifestations, avec des gens comme Nam June Paik, Bruce Nauman, Richard Serra, et est, comme eux, influencé par le performance art. Ainsi, en 1975, dans une performance intitulée Free Global Distribution, il tente pendant une journée d'apparaître sur le maximum de photographies de touristes à Florence. Vers le milieu des années 70, il se met à voyager en Orient pour entamer une quête spirituelle. En 1980, lors d'un voyage au Japon à la faveur d'une bourse d'étude, il rencontre le maître zen Daien Tanaka qui devient son guide spirituel. Bill Viola décrit ses premières bandes en citant Marshall McLuhan : « Le médium, c'est le message », c'est-à-dire que leur sujet, ce qui est mis en scène, c'est la technologie vidéo elle-même; mais il se dit ensuite qu'il doit aussi considérer à part égale le système perceptif humain, ce qui transparaît dans Red Tape (1973) qu'il considère comme une bande de transition vers la prise en compte du spectateur. Viola cherche désormais, dans une démarche intimiste, à exprimer son cheminement émotionnel et spirituel, où il n'hésite pas à donner des images de lui-même ou de sa famille. Il fait également souvent appel à des thèmes récurrents : la vie, la mort, le sommeil, le rêve, l'eau, le feu, le désert… Par exemple, en 1991, il réalise The Passing : cette bande vidéo est une réflexion sur la vie et la mort, en réaction aux évènements presque simultanés de la mort de sa mère et de la naissance de son deuxième fils. On peut y voir, accompagnés de sons sourds angoissants, des images de son fils, de sa mère agonisant sur son lit d'hôpital, de paysages déserts, de Viola se réveillant en sursaut dans son lit, d'objets tombants au ralenti ou dans l'eau, etc. On considère généralement qu'il existe deux principaux courants dans la vidéo américaine : l'un, exubérant et ludique, trafique et dénature les images à l'aide d'effets divers; son chef de file est Nam June Paik, l'autre est plus discret et moins transformateur et Viola en est sans doute devenu le représentant le plus (re)connu. En 1995, il représente les États-Unis à la Biennale de Venise, où il expose The Greeting inspiré de la Visitation du peintre maniériste Pontormo (1528-1529). Comment ajouter l’élément du temps à des images qui restaient à priori figées ? Dans cette installation Viola donne vie à la peinture : sur un écran plat à cristaux liquides, cette œuvre présente les mouvements ralentis de femmes interprétant les personnages du tableau. En 2000, l'installation est présentée dans l'église Saint-Eustache de Paris. En 2001, elle a été la première œuvre d'art vidéo acquise par le Metropolitan Museum of Art de New York. En janvier 2004 s'est terminée l'exposition The Passions à la National Gallery de Londres où, pour la première fois, une exposition était entièrement consacrée à un artiste contemporain. Les aspects de ses expérimentations La remise en cause de la perception humaine *Relativité du grand et du petit Jeu des échelles… macrocosme-microcosme *L'espace-temps Toutes les réalisations de Viola explorent, à travers divers procédés, l'espace-temps. La multiplicité des techniques Afin de pousser les limites de notre perception, Bill Viola utilise toutes sortes de dispositifs de captation : il ajoute à ses caméras des systèmes optiques habituellement réservés à la saisie d'images pour la science, comme un téléobjectif 800 mm pour pénétrer le désert de Chott-el-Djerid, ou un objectif macro pour cadrer une goutte d'eau… Il bricole également des systèmes saugrenus de prises de vues avec miroirs, moteurs et mécaniques pour élargir le champ de vision ; pour The Semi-Circular Canals, par exemple, la caméra est installée à l'extrémité d'une planche suspendue à un arbre. Il n'y a pas, ou peu, de trucages dans les images de Viola, tout au plus du ralenti ou de l'incrustation au service d'un réalisme. Grâce à la mise en scène, au montage et à la sonorisation, il donne un sentiment d'étrangeté à l'image la plus banale. Bill Viola, performeur Sa pratique de la méditation, qui engage la personne toute entière aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, l'amène à se livrer lui-même dans ses bandes à des expérimentations mettant en jeu ses propres limites. Ses œuvres Vidéos Voici une liste non exhaustive de ses vidéos : * Migration (1976) Durée : 7 minutes. Image d'image, goutte d'eau comme métaphore de la vidéo. Corps traités électroniquement. * The Reflecting Pool (1979) Durée : 7 minutes. Une des œuvres les plus importantes de l'art vidéo. Apparition-disparition du reflet d'un corps sur l'eau. * Ancient of Days (1979) Réflexion sur la temporalité. Succession de plusieurs événements : Bill Viola fixe des objets sur une table et y met feu, il se filme en même temps et montre le tout à l'envers. Plan fixe sur un obélisque à Washington sur toute une journée. Description d'une avenue de New York sur 180° (mouvement giratoire) sur une journée. Vue du mont Fuji. Un enfant joue en premier plan et en second plan le mont Fuji est tantôt caché par les nuages, tantôt dégagé… Cette image est ensuite saisie sur un panneau publicitaire dans une ville, puis on voit les gens de cette ville au ralenti. Une nature morte. Une horloge qui marque le temps, un bouquet de fleur (thème des vanités). * Chott el-Djerid (1979) Durée : 28 minutes. Silhouette flageolantes, mirage dans le désert. Mouvements lents mais temps réel. * The Space Between The Teeth Réflexion sur le son et l'espace. Expérience réduite à une photo jetée à la mer. L'eau engloutie la photo. Un homme boit, puis travelling avant du couloir à sa bouche qui crie. * Raisons To Knocking At An Empty House (1983) Durée : 19 minutes 11 secondes. Enfermé dans la même pièce pendant 3 jours, Bill Viola se filme, en plan fixe, à lutter contre le sommeil (Autoscopie). Temps réel compressé en 19 minutes (référence à Douglas Gordon qui ralentit les films). * Anthem (1983) Durée : 11 minutes 30 secondes. * I Don't Know What It Is I Am Like (1986) Durée : 89 minutes. Jeu sur le changement d'échelle : le bison puis l'oiseau sur son dos, l'œil puis le reflet du cameraman, l'arbre dans le verre, le reflet de Bill sur le robinet… * The Greeting (1995) Durée : 10 minutes. Cette installation vidéo de Bill Viola créée pour la Biennale de Venise s’inspire d’un tableau maniériste : la Visitation de Jacopo Pontormo : Trois femmes, dont une enceinte, se rencontrent dans une rue imaginaire. Temps réel dilaté 45 secondes. * The Crossing (1996) Durée : 16 minutes. Cette installation vidéo et sonore sur deux écrans mis dos à dos présente un personnage (Phil Esposito) venant à la rencontre du spectateur en marchant sur une vingtaine de mètres, s'arrêtant au premier plan, avant que de recevoir sur un écran des gouttes puis des cataractes d'eau et sur l'autre s'embrasser progressivement, avant disparition totale. *''Dolorosa'' (2000) Durée : 11 minutes. Vidéo couleur sous forme d'un petit dyptique, tel un livre ouvert, présentant une femme rousse aux yeux verts et un homme brun de type méditéranéen en train de pleurer. *''Observance'' (2002) Durée : 10 minutes. Sur un écran vertical unique, 18 personnes de tout âge et origines ethniques vont se succéder progressivement au premier plan en fixant vers le sol et techniquement hors de l'écran un drame inconnu du spectateur mais provoquant chez eux tristesse, pleurs, et compassion. Les contacts physiques entre chacun des observateurs forment une chaine continue lors de leur passage au premier plan. *''Emergence'' (2002) Durée : 12 minutes. Sur un écran unique deux femmes attendent au pied d'un baptistère. Surgi soudainement de l'eau un homme nu et blanchi, christique, tel une résurrection ou un descente de croix. Les femmes l'accueillent dans leurs bras et le couvrent d'un drap. *''Bodies of Light'' (2006) Durée : 21 minutes 30 secondes. Installation vidéo en noir et blanc sur deux écrans plasma Installations Pour prolonger la dimension lyrique de son œuvre, Bill Viola conçoit ses installations comme des espaces dans lesquels les spectateurs sont invités à s'immerger pour ressentir ses émotions. 1978 : Vegetable memory * He Weeps for You. *''' 1992 : The Sleepers' Dans ''The Sleepers (1992), on retrouve l'eau, le sommeil et la solitude, thèmes chers à Viola, immergés dans de l'eau au fond de sept barils, sept moniteurs diffusent chacun en boucle le visage d'une personne endormie en gros plan. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule lumière est celle qui provient des barils et se diffuse dans la pièce. Ici, l'effet n'est nullement dans l'image on ne peut plus banale, mais c'est le dispositif qui donne sa force à l'installation. Cette installation, qui fait partie de la collection du Musée d'art contemporain de Montréal, a été prêtée en 1998 pour l'exposition itinérante Bill Viola qui est passée par différentes villes des États-Unis et d'Europe; Viola y pousse encore plus loin le dispositif de l'installation, il a imaginé l'aménagement et la configuration des salles de cette énorme exposition regroupant notamment 18 installations, afin de faire interagir certaines d'entre elles. *'1994 : ''Stations''' Un couloir sombre qui débouche sur une salle plongée dans la pénombre. Cinq écrans rectangulaires disposés contre les murs. Sur chacun d'eux est projetée au ralenti l'image vidéo d'un corps humain nu (un enfant, une femme, une femme enceinte, deux hommes) immergé dans une eau obscure. Les corps se détachent du néant grâce à un rayon lumineux provenant de la droite de l'image. Les corps dont la tête n'apparaît pas, on imagine qu'elle est hors de l'eau, sont inversés, jambes en haut. Au pied de chaque écran, une plaque de verre opaque reflète l'image en reconstituant la perspective originelle. Ces corps immergés, immobiles, stagnants et tournoyants lentement sur eux-mêmes au gré des courants d'eau, semblent en apesanteur, comme livrés à la volonté toute-puissante de l'eau, agonisants dans son sein, peut-être même déjà morts comme ces animaux que l'on conserve dans du formol. Les vacillements de la trame vidéo renforce cette impression d'agonie et de calme pesant: ils font trembler leurs doigts un peu comme ceux d'un pendu avant le trépas ou comme les frétillements désespérés d'un poisson sorti de son élément. Les sons ralentis accentuent l'effet morbide de l'installation: souffles, frémissements, clapotis, faibles et continus, à peine modulés. Et pourtant il y a dans cette représentation de la mort une effervescence déroutante parce que discordante avec elle. A intervalle régulier mais différent pour chaque écran, l'un des corps sort lentement du cadre, laisse la place à un fondu au noir puis à une déflagration sonore et visuelle de ce même corps jeté à l'eau. Sur l'écran il monte droit, en flèche, comme en lévitation, et redescend lentement, s'enfonce dans un tourbillon de bulles pour adopter sa position initiale, immobile, la tête se dérobant encore au regard. L'amplitude sonore ralentie du choc de l'entrée dans l'eau, du grondement des remous, "noie", pendant un court instant, le son des quatre autres bandes. Chez Viola le ralenti joue la fonction d'un révélateur. En créant du non-vu et du non-entendu, il enfante des monstres jusque-là inexistants à la perception parce qu'elle invente de nouvelles façons de produire du temps. La dilatation de la dimension temporelle crée de la vie en donnant à voir et à entendre dans le domaine de l'infiniment petit: ondulations de côtes ("côtes flottantes"?), frémissements de muscles, ondoiements de cheveux, balais aquatiques de mains, de pieds, agités de soubresauts maladroits. A la fin de la bande, sur tous les écrans, les corps s'évanouissent en même temps dans un fondu au noir. Silence total, noir total. Après quelques instants, le silence est brisé, puis l'obscurité, dans un même mouvement, les cinq corps "se jettent à l'eau". Débordement d'énergie, mais énergie éphémère. La bande qui dure une quinzaine de minutes tourne en boucle. Distinctions *1984 Polaroid Video Art Award for outstanding achievement, USA *1987 Maya Deren Award, American Film Institute, USA *1989 John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation Award, USA *1993 Skowhegan Medal (Video Installation), USA *1993 Medienkunstpreis, Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, Karlsruhe, and Siemens Kulturprogramm, Allemagne *2003 Cultural Leadership Award, American Federal of Arts, USA *2006 NORD/LB Art Prize, Bremen, Allemagne *2009 Eugene McDermott Award in the Arts, MIT, Cambridge, MA *2009 Catalonia International Prize, Barcelona, Espagne Liens externes * Site officiel * Bibliographie * Œuvres Voir aussi * Art vidéo Viola, Bill Viola, Bill Viola, Bill Viola, Bill Viola, Bill